


Silent Treatment

by Peace_love21



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Make-up, Petty, Sadness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_love21/pseuds/Peace_love21
Summary: You and Michael get into an argument after date night, when you decide to give him the silent treatment as a punishment.





	Silent Treatment

It was times like this you wished the two of you never moved in together, fighting with Michael was like yelling at a brick wall and could last days and one time weeks, tonight was no different. The two of you have a few rules when it came to date night, number one being no talking about work, this of course was the only thing he seemed to talk about, and he had no idea why you were mad at him.

“Babe, stop huffing around it’s not that big of a deal”

“Maybe to you it’s not, but for me I wanted to talk about something other than your job” you started walking towards the room

“Well sorry that it was an interesting day and I wanted to share that with the one I love most” he followed you towards the room

Before he could walk into the room you slammed the door in his face and locked the door yelling at him through the door.

“Don’t even start with that Michael”

“Start with what, that I had an interesting day or that I love you?”

Finally you opened the door dressed in pajamas “Oh my god, both” pushing past him to go to the linen closet

“So because you want to be overdramatic, I can’t say I love you, wow...just wow babe”

“Don’t call me babe, and as far as I’m concerned you can sleep out on the couch tonight, I don't want you next to me”

“Oh my god, you are so childish, so what I talked about work, you have done it countless times and I have never let it bother me”

When he called you childish it hurt but that didn’t stop your rage from ensuing “The difference is I don’t talk about throughout the whole dinner, a couple minutes yes, but not the whole god damn dinner”

Before he could respond, you threw the pillow and blanket at him locking yourself in the room going straight to the bed not debating on letting him in, he tried knocking on the door to try and talk it out instead of yelling at each other eventually he gave up.

“Not that you’ll believe it right now” he sighed “but I do love you princess”

After he said that there was no more knocking or pleading, only silence, before you knew it your crying lulled you to sleep. The next morning nothing less than awkward, walking out of the room to see him folding the blanket broke your heart but you had to stand your ground. He looked over his shoulder and could tell you still weren’t the happiest but still tried to talk it out.

“Hey y/n” he reached out to grab your hand which you pulled away “can we please just sit down and talk”

“Well I think you said everything you wanted to say last night, that I’m overdramatic and childish so no, we can’t” 

“That was all in the heat of the moment baby, and I thought about it and now I would like to talk, not yell or fight, talk”

Not a single word came from your mouth, this obviously made him frustrated.

“Baby, are you going to respond?” you just looked at him “seriously, you’re going to play this game, what the fuck babe” he went into the room to get ready mumbling something under his breath

This prompted you to put on headphones and start cleaning around the apartment to occupy yourself during what was going to be the longest day of your life. When he walked out of the room he tried getting your attention and refused to leave your side, at about noon he stopped bothering with talking to you and started watching tv thinking it would get you to talk to him, he wasn’t wrong.

“Michael are yo-” you stopped yourself and put back on your headphones to continue cleaning

“Am I what babe, speak to me...please” he basically begged, you looked at him and tried handing the trash bag to him

“I’m not taking it out unless you use your words and ask me” you sighed, put on slides and walked out to take the trash out

You knew this would make him mad but it didn’t bother you, in your mind he deserved it, walking back into the apartment the tv was off and the bedroom door was closed, knowing he was in there you avoided the room completely. A few hours later you began to make dinner for the two of you, when it was ready you walked into the shared room and placed his plate on his bedside table then walked back to eat at the table, a couple minutes later you heard him walk out of the room to wash his plate but instead of walking back to the room he joined you at the table.

“Now that we have both had a day to calm down, can you please talk to me” he paused “I miss you, I miss your voice, last night was pure torture not having you next me, and when I saw you walking out of the room this morning I just wanted to wrap my arms around you and kiss you”

“I know, I ov-”

“Let me finish” he put his hand on yours “I’m sorry that all I did last night was talk about work and I want you to know that will not happen again, just please don’t shut me out again, I could barely handle it”

“I’m sorry I was extremely childish, giving you the silent treatment proved it”

“No, if anyone was childish it was me, I got mad at you for not wanting to talk about my day and resorted to name calling during the fight”

“Well that’s true babe” both of you chuckled in response to this

The two of you sat in silence for a second before Michael got up and offered his hand for you to get up and led you to the room and offered to cuddle with you and let you tell him everything and more that you wanted to tell him the night before, while rubbing your back. As the two of you sat in the bed you could tell that he was listening intently and not just letting you talk to talk, he usually only was this focused well when he wanted sex, but to your surprise when questioned he wanted nothing of the sort, and said

“Because I want you to be happy” he kissed your head “I love you princess”


End file.
